


Short Fluffy SFW SidLink Stories

by skenandj



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: My favorite genre: the drabble!A collection of short sfw SidLink stories!





	1. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new thing! Hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See ya in the end notes!

Link and Sidon sat in the medical wing of Zora’s Domain as a nondescript healer worked on a moderate wound on Link’s arm.

“You know, my dear,” Sidon began after some moments of somber silence. “You really needn’t concern yourself with our Lizalfos problem.” Sidon looked at Link with nothing but concern in his eyes.

Link looked back, an expanse of emotions evident in his eyes, edging on tears.

“I know Sidon, but…” Link began, voice faltering. “Ever since I defeated the Calamity, I’ve felt so useless, so...sheltered. My place, my purpose...is to provide protection for those who can’t under the mantle of Courage,” Link spat, frustration mounting. 

“I know, my love. And, for Farore’s sake, I know that you are capable, but you still must exercise caution…”

“Why!” Link cried out, waving his arms, disrupting the healer’s progress. “I’m the weapon of the Goddesses! I’m strong enough: I can do as I please!” Link cried, tired and broken.

“BECAUSE!” Sidon shouted. For a few moments, all was quiet until Sidon continued, softly this time. “Because I can’t bear to see you hurt,” he said, tears forming in his eyes. “I love you, Link, and I can’t stand to think what I would do if you...if you never came back….” Tears slowly rolled down Sidon’s cheeks as Link’s expression softened, emotionally wrought over his love’s reaction.

“Sidon…” Link said quietly, returning to a calm state, allowing the healer to continue. “Please...I’ll be more careful from now on…” Link said in an unsteady voice. “Please just don’t...don’t cry.” Tears were now forming in Link’s eyes as Sidon’s concern, born of pure love, spoke true to his soul. “I’ll be more careful,” Link said as he leaned forward, once again impeding the healer’s progress. “Just please don’t cry.” 

Link and Sidon both freely wept, and Link leaned into Sidon’s embrace. After a few moments of tears, Sidon spoke up, while burying his face in the space between Link’s neck and his shoulder: “I love you so much, Link. You are my world.”

Link replied, comforting Sidon, stroking his tail fin: “I love you too, Sidon. More than anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, all feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Much love, skenandj.


	2. The Fin-Flaring Phenomenon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Buggu and RosyPumpkin for coming up with this idea and much thanks to them for giving me permission to write it!
> 
> I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See ya in the end notes.

It had been a normal day for Sidon. After his morning duties, he looked over the domain he was to one day rule. Then, he noticed his favorite Hylian approaching. Initially, Sidon assumed that the flutter he felt in his chest was only because Link was the savior of his people and the Hero of Hyrule. “Who wouldn’t feel this way,” Sidon frequently asked himself. However, as weeks turned to months and Link continued to linger around Zora’s Domain, Sidon began to doubt himself. The intoxicating wave of pure joy that coursed through his body every time he saw Link caused him to question the nature of his affection. Even the mere mention of Link’s name was enough to cause him bliss. Sidon spent as much time with Link as he could, whether that be swimming in the Eastern Reservoir, enjoying a picnic atop Polymus Mountain, or simply walking around the Domain. Every moment Sidon spent with Link was the best moment of his life. 

As Link approached, Sidon felt a familiar feeling. He had a hard time fighting back the physical signs of his love, chiefly the flaring of his fins. Whenever he saw Link, his fins would flare out if he didn’t put every fiber of his being into stopping them. This usually resulted in him looking stiff and awkward whenever he first greeted Link. Sidon made a mental note to look into fixing that. It certainly wasn’t a good way to make a positive impression on the person he wished to court. Link drew nearer and Sidon tensed up in concentration, fins lightly twitching as he fought against himself. It got easier as time went on, eventually he would loosen up, but at first…

Link had been right next to him when he greeted Sidon with a beaming smile: “Hey Sidon, how are y-”

WHAP!

Sidon was mortified. As he was smitten with Link’s gorgeous smile, his mind went blank and all the effort he had put into holding his flaring back was gone. Sidon’s fin had smacked Link right across the face. Of course, Sidon apologized profusely and, of course, Link readily accepted his apology. Still, immediately following Link’s acceptance of his apology, Sidon ran off to hide in shame, leaving a confused hero in his wake. 

Now, thinking he was past his shame the next day, Sidon stood dumbstruck. He was walking in the main plaza of the domain when he heard that lovely voice conversing with Bazz. Sidon moved to join them until he heard the subject matter.

“Wait, hold on. Could you say that one more time?”

“Yeah, one second he was just standing there and I was sayin’ hi then the next second, bam, his fin hit me right in the face-”

Bazz immediately broke down into near-tears as he heaved for air, laughing so loudly that the whole plaza turned to see the captain of the royal guard fall to his knees in front of the legendary hero, with their prince not far behind them. 

As Sidon realized that the eyes of his people gradually fell on him as Bazz continued to flounder around on the ground, hysterics seemingly unending, his heart stopped. Then, Link turned around and laid eyes on Sidon. 

“Oh, oh goodness,” Sidon muttered as he felt his fins begin to flare. 

“Um, Link, I-I’ll,” Sidon stuttered as he began taking a few steps back. “I’ll see you later!” and with that, he ran back up to the palace, into his quarters, and slammed the doors. 

He was going to need more than a day to shrug this embarrassment off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
